Wreaking Havoc
by SilverstarsEbonyskies
Summary: Tucker Foley is sick and tired of watching his clueless friends deny their obvious feelings, not to mention he has his life's savings staked on them.Watch and be amused as he tries to throw them together, while trying to get his own love life.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This thing here popped into my head just now and demanded to be typed. This is a bit of an old idea, but I hope I'll be able to twist it around a little bit and make it interesting. I'm not exactly an expert at writing from Tucker's pov…so he might be a bit OOC. I might continue this if given the reason or a shove from my muse, but if no one wants it, I'll just let it decay…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom here, but in the little world in my head…The place where wonderful things happen...

-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0---

Wreaking Havoc

Humor/Romance

Prologue

_A brush of the hands. A blush. The looking away. The joke. The denial. _

This was how it had always been…at least ever since they had been old enough to develop a crush. And sometimes, I think they sort of knew even before then, but that's not the point. They are so _obviously_ head over heels in love with each other. The problem is their denial. I mean, Sam probably knows how she feels, she's a smart girl, and her jealousy of all girls that come within a ten foot radius of Danny is blatantly screaming that she likes him. Danny I'm not so sure about. He's a great guy and all, but he can be a bit oblivious sometimes. But then again, he can be smarter than people give him credit for.

But that's not the point either. The point is that those two are driving me insane! Come on! The only people who don't know they like each other are themselves! I bet they don't even know they have a betting pool going on them! Even their parents are in on it! It started years ago! The sad thing is I bet my life savings on it...which I **need**. That's most of the problem, I bet my life savings on them getting together by the end of this month. Guess what? They're not together yet! If I don't win this bet, then I'm going to kiss that new state-of-the-art portable computer that I've been drooling over…not to mention a car…and college. Man, did I screw up.

There's only one way to make them realize they love each other. The one way that will give me my computer, car, and college money, and as a side note, my sanity. One way that will keep me from being a technologyless burger flipper at the Nasty Burger. (Oh God, not my technology! My babies!) I will get them together, whether it's the last thing I do. I will do it for them, me, and my sanity.

The problem is, what will get through both of their thick skulls? I think they both might be hopeless in the area of love. Yep, defiantly made for one another alright. The first thing I need to do is get the dirt on both of them…and after that, I will cook up a plan so fiendish, it shall hook those two up in less than a heart beat!

Once I can figure out how the heck I'm supposed to do it. But I will, I will relentlessly stalk them, find out things that might mentally scar me, and shove them together. Somehow, someway, someday this month, I will get them together.

Tucker Foley is on the case…as the matchmaker.

-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0---

Alrighty then…I'm sure this has been done many times over, but I couldn't help it! So I would like to know if anyone is interested in the continuation of this little piece of fanfiction. So please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Yep. Another chapter. I got some lovely reviews saying some people actually wanted this to continue, so I obliged. Hope all you people like it!

Shameless Advertising: If you're in the mood for some Drama/Romance, then please check out my other Danny Phantom story, Death's Castle. (Has 9 chapters now…)

Disclaimer: If you actually care if I put this up, you're just looking for a reason to sue. I have no money; you wouldn't get anything but a penny if you're lucky. That doesn't matter though because I really don't own this show…at least not yet…

---------------------------0----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------0------------------------

Wreaking Havoc

Ch. 1

Okay, I said I was going to hook those two up, right? Well I said the first thing I was going to do was get some information. I thought it would be a piece of cake. I was wrong. The good thing is those two are so dense sometimes that you could wave a neon flag in their faces and they wouldn't notice. Unless it was neon pink, then Sam would notice…and screech in utter revolt. It was really a lucky break that let me escape unscathed. _Really_ lucky. Probably a whole series of lucky breaks now that I think about it. But I'm ahead of myself; I should probably tell you what happened first.

It all started on a cheerful, Saturday morning…

I was walking over to Sam's house, where we were all going to hang out for the day. Man, is _that_ the place to hang out! Anyways, it was the perfect opportunity to put the first step of my plan in motion. I knew for a fact that she kept a diary. She accidentally let slip that she had one a while ago. Me and Danny teased her so long we that we thought she was angry enough to twist our heads off, best friends (and crush) or not. We conveniently "forgot" and the whole thing blew over, but I always had that useful tidbit of information tucked away in the corner of my brain for future use. Well that was the future I was going to use it for.

I rang the doorbell when I got to the doors of the mansion, and waited patiently (well, kind of) until the door opened a few minuets later. Sam was the one who got the door, Danny hung back right behind her.

"What took you so long? Some last minuets of making out before old Tuck ruins your fun?" I teased. Their face immediately turned quite interesting shades of red. Hey, I couldn't resist.

"No!" Danny sputtered, "This place is huge! By the time we actually heard the doorbell, we had to run here from the other side of the mansion."

Funny how they never get used to being teased like that, I've been doing this for ages.

"Yeah, we were all the way in the movie room." Sam interjected. She had regained her normal pale coloring.

"What? Watching a romantic, sappy movie and then making out?" Oh I just love this.

"Tucker!" They both yelled in unison.

I just chuckled and walked through the doorway to let them compose themselves. Really, I'm too nice to them.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well," Danny answered, "We were kind of hoping to finish this movie first."

"Cough Cough MakeOut Cough." That was just too fun…I was going to miss that when I win the bet…

They both blushed a little, but ignored it for the most part.

"We were watching The Super Scary Marathon Disc." Sam elaborated.

I really wanted to take another crack at them, but I refrained. Instead I asked,

"Could I go into the rec room instead, I've already seen that, like, a thousand times...and I wouldn't want to intrude on one of your "moments""

Okay, so I teased them a little. I swear, I'm going to make them have a permanent blush for the rest of their lives.

"Uh, sure," Sam said, "Go ahead."

Score! I did a victory dance in my head. This would be the perfect time to do some snooping. So when they went over to finish the movie, I went over to the first place I thought Sam's diary would be…in her room. This was the danger zone. If you went in Sam's room uninvited, you'd be in serious trouble. As in, being-dead-would-be-better-than-this kind of trouble. That girl can think up of some seriously twisted torture-revenge plans.

As I was saying, I went into her room. As I would expect, it was lavish in its Goth décor. Snooping I came to do, so snooping I did. I checked _every_ shelf, corner, under the bed, in the closet, and all of the drawers! (Yes, _all_ of them). I found absolutely nothing. I was there for an hour and I found nothing!

Right when I was going to just give up and despair, I noticed that something about the bed was a little off. You know those post things that hold the mattress? Well one of those had an odd rectangle shaped protrusion on it. Needless to say, it piqued my curiosity. I pulled on it, but it didn't budge. Okay, so that hope goes out the window. I sighed and leaned against it. To my surprise, it made an odd clicking sound. I stopped leaning on it and watched as it slid out of its groove.

It was a container, just big enough for a diary, and sure enough, I look, and there it is! My hard work has finally paid off! I seize the diary in glee, but my glee turned to terror when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Cursing silently, I put the diary back and shoved the compartment back until it clicked in place. Sam was going to kill me!

------------------------------------0------------------------------0-----------------------0----------------------------------------

Okay than! How was it? Was Tucker OOC? Was anything off that needs to be fixed? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Should I continue or just scrap it? I'd really like to know!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I got a lot more reviews than I thought I would. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shameless Advertising: Are you in the mood for a Drama/Romance fic? Than check out my other Danny Phantom fic, Death's Castle! I've got eleven chapters so far…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not even close to owning Danny Phantom, I can only dream…

------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------0------------------------0-------------------------0---------------

Wreaking Havoc

Ch.2

I squirmed in anguish at the thought of what Sam might do to me, then stood up and faced the doorway like a man waiting in line for the guillotine. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my newest PDA. If I was going to die soon, then I was going to say goodbye to my baby first. The steps became louder and louder…man is this house echo-y. I gulped and waited for my inevitable fate. I gasped lightly as a head peeked around the doorway.

It was…Danny?

I sighed loudly in relief, and my terror receded into the depths of my mind, only to be released again if I ever faced a ticked Sam in the future.

"Tucker? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, a confused look etched onto his face.

"I, um, got lost!" Oh, great, even Star would be able to see through that…you know, the girl I said was like a satellite because she hung around Paulina so much? Yeah, I got over her a long time ago…

"Oh, well why are you in Sam's room?" Thankfully, Danny was a bit oblivious…or something (or someone) was on his mind…

"Because I, uhhh, fell!" I waited with baited breath, awaiting his verdict.

"Oh, come on then, Sam wants to bowl again."

I raised an eyebrow. He must have been really distracted to fall for that one…

"Aw, man! She just wants to show off again." I complained, to cover the lingering discomfort.

I followed Danny, who was walking over to the other side of the "house".

"Sam! I found him!" Danny called to Sam, who had been searching in the other side of the mansion.

I wonder how the heck Danny managed to find her in that gargantuan place. It must be a soul mate thing…

"Oh, good! Where was he?"

"Um," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Just wandering the halls."

If Sam was suspicious, she didn't say anything. I don't know if I felt more relieved or on edge. Sam can hide her emotions pretty well. (Except concerning one individual…)

So Sam proceeded to kick our butts in bowling, which she rubbed in our faces afterwards, which somehow led to one of their "moments". Man, I think they could turn _anything _into one of their "moments".

So for the rest of the day, we played various games and watched movies and other things friends do together. But I while I was having fun, a little corner in the back of my mind began to plot. I knew where the diary was now…the problem was I hadn't even seen a page of it! I had to see it again. I could not have my plan fail! Look at all that was at risk! So when I thought the lovebirds were asleep, I snuck out from under my sleeping bag (decorated with lots of little computers of course) and went prowling though the maze that was the Manson household, searching for Sam's room in order to find the wealth of information I so desperately needed.

A half hour later found me desperately lost in the depths of Sam's impossibly large house.

"Someone needs to make a map for this place." I grumbled under my breath.

Another half hour found me extremely irritated and disgruntled. Not even my PDA could haveget me out of this…despite it's many uses, even I had to admit there were a few things it couldn't do.

Fifteen minuets after that finally found me in Sam's room. I thought I'd never make it. I almost wept from relief.

The light turned on. I jumped almost a foot into the air.

"Tucker." Sam's voice growled menacingly, "What are you doing in my room?"

Then I really did weep. Oh, and you know that terror I was talking about earlier? Well, it came back…

"H-h-hi, Sam!" I stuttered nervously as I turned around. This was not good.

She was livid. I swear, her eyes almost turned red!

"Don't even." Her voice had turned icy. This was defiantly not good. "Explain. Now."

"I just, um, had a severe case of insomnia, and um, I got lost and wandered around and came here?" I ended hopefully.

She glared at me suspiciously, and I just plastered on an expression that I hoped looked innocent. Evidently, it worked, or maybe she thought I didn't tamper with anything, because she only gave a warning. My life was saved.

"If I see you anywhere near my room without my permission, you're going to wish that you had only been publicly humiliated, beaten within an inch of your life, then dropped into a blender to be cut into many tiny, little pieces."

Okay, a very violent threat, but only a threat. It was a lot better than what she could have done to me…

I nodded furiously and followed Sam back to the sleeping bags. As I lay down, thoughts kept swirling through my brain. I still hadn't seen so much as the inside of the cover of the diary I still needed to see. I would have to try again in the morning…I would just have to hope that Sam wouldn't catch me again, or there would be hell to pay…or worse.

And what was Sam doing up anyways?

--------------------------0--------------------------0------------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------0-----

Ah, poor Tucker, he'll never learn will he?

So, how was it? Are there any questions, comments, criticism? Was this chapter good, bad, or somewhere in-between? I personally think it was a bit off somehow…but I'm not really sure. I think it defiantly could have been better though.

Please review! I would love feedback! Criticism is great too, I need to know how to improve upon this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Rejoice! I have finally updated! I've been put through excruciating torture via school, so I haven't had much time to type and whatnot. So read and enjoy!

Shameless Advertising: I have a few stories more on this site, and still much more brewing in my head at the moment. So if you're interested, please check them out!

Disclaimer: To put it simply, I am in no way the creator of this show, so therefore, following simple logic, this does not belong to me. Dost thou comprehend, you money sucking fiends?

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------0----------------------------------------0--------------0

Wreaking Havoc

Ch. 3

_Pain, excruciating pain….Sam laughing manically above me as I fell into the deepest depths of despair…_

"_That was for reading my diary…" She whispered menacingly as I slipped into the blessed realm of unconsciousness. Danny stood next to her, and darn it! They still weren't together…after all I sacrificed… _

I woke up, barely refraining from a girly scream. I was relieved that the terrible situation was a nightmare, only a product of a extremely stressed-out mind (I just sounded like Jazz there didn't I?...Too many nights over at Danny's…). Of course, I was also relived that Sam hadn't slit my throat while I was sleeping.

I noticed that the other two were still asleep (seeing as the sun hadn't even come up yet, I guess that was to be expected) cuddled cutely together in a perfect Kodak moment. Me being the person that I was…and still am…I took out one of the many pieces of technology on my person and expertly took a picture, not even making a sound. I stored it away for desperate blackmail later, or a gift for their wedding. Whichever came first.

My resolution the night before came back to me, and I changed quickly before setting off to Sam's room once again. This time, I knew the general direction, so I got there much faster than that other time. When I stood at the entrance of the gothic room, I looked around suspiciously before putting my hand on the doorknob and yanking it open. Or at least, I tried to. It was locked. I grumbled irately about paranoid girls who want their privacy before whipping out one of my newly bought gadgets. This beauty was a lock-pick, password-cracker, security video-looper, and a device to turn off alarms all in one! And no, I'm _not_ telling you where I got it. So, anyways, I just picked the door open, went in, shut the door behind me, and locked it again.

I walked over to the diary's compartment as I slipped my wonderful little gizmo back in one of my pockets. Nervousness laced my stomach. I still hadn't gotten over my nightmare yet. Never the less, I pushed my fear to the back of my mind (because it was irrational…I mean, what are the chances of Sam actually finding out I've been here again?), and opened the compartment. My breath caught anxiously in my chest as it slowly slid open, revealing…

Absolutely nothing.

I wake up early, find Sam's room in this maze of a house, even pick the lock open, and there is _nothing_ there! Come on, what more will I have to do? Break dance in a dress? I almost wailed in anguish before remembering that I should probably keep quiet. I frantically did a quick once over on the room, but still…not even the tiniest sign!

Then, a thought popped into my unsuspecting mind. A thought so horrible, so painfully horrible, that I cringed in terror just thinking about it. What if, by some freakishly sad chance, by some heartbreaking twist of fate, Sam had gotten paranoid enough to _sleep _with her diary to keep snoopy intruders like myself from sticking their noses into it?

The emotions could not keep themselves at bay any longer. I dropped to my knees, my hands reaching up to the ceiling. Even through my grief, I was still sane enough to confine my wails to be silent. After my little pity session, I mulled the options over in my mind.

One: Pretend none of this ever happened and be working at the drive-through for the rest of my life if I was lucky, with not even a cell-phone on me (Not to mention my collection of PDA's)

Two: Concoct a different scheme.

Three: Get the diary later.

Four: Get the diary now and risk my limbs, life, and/or mental stability

Let me tell you, the second or third option sounded the most appealing (and sane), but I knew none but the one I was most dreading would work. The first shouldn't really have even been listed as an option. The second…how the heck could I set them up without screwing up if I wasn't sure how much they knew and/or admitted? It was vital information. Option three was at least plausible, but I didn't have much time left to waste, and any situation later would've probably ended up at least as bad. Such is my luck…(Don't even say it…). Option four was the only way to go.

With an all-consuming dread, I made my half-hearted way over to the lovebirds. I almost laughed despite my dreadful task. They had somehow managed to land themselves into an even more compromising position than before. I just couldn't resist taking another picture.

As I crept closer, I took a closer look at them. They looked really happy together, like they knew who they were next to even in their sleep. Their noses were touching and slight, peaceful smiles adorned their faces. For a small instant, I was jealous. I mean, they could have the best relationship in the world if they just opened their eyes and stopped being so blind! Me on the other hand, well…I'm sure you all know about my history with women…All girls fled like I was a mass-murderer if they even thought I was there. But this little moment shared between my two best friends gave me another reason to get them together. They had someone for them right in front of their faces. Just because I didn't have someone didn't mean my friends shouldn't either. I wouldn't let them miss out on something as great as what they could have just because they were too blinded by their own love to see.

I resolutely started to look for the diary, but when I spotted it, I groaned softly in dismay. It was in what could possibly be defined as the hardest spot to get at. It was smooched between them, and surrounded by various limbs. One wrong move on my part, and Sam would make good on her earlier threat.

I cautiously reached for the cover, and grasped it. Sam shifted, and I looked up into a pair of furious amethyst eyes. I froze.

------------0--------------------------0--------------------------0-------------------------0--------------------------0--------------

Another chapter done! The tenses of the verbs were really killing me there…I would greatly appreciate any mistakes to be pointed out. I hope all of you people liked it!

Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Questions? Comments? Anything? Please review! I really appreciate them, they make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

I bet all of you were just burning with anticipation to know what happens next…Some of you probably saw this coming though…although I hope to have some interesting things happen near the end of the chapter. Most of this is insane ramblings from a sleep-deprived mind, just to warn you.

Shameless Advertising: This slot is reserved for this following phrase: If you're in the mood, check out my other stories!

Disclaimer: Come on, none of you seriously think I'd actually be the one creating Danny Phantom, would you? I have no cartoonistic drawing talent.

-----------------------------0-------------------------------------0----------------------------------0----------------------------0--

Wrecking Havoc

Ch. 4

There were a few thoughts running rampant in my mind as I beheld the scary sight of Sam's furious eyes on me. Here, I'll name a few.

'_Holy frick'n (beep). I am going to die.'_

'_She's going to murder me several times, and if that sounds impossible, you'd be surprised. She'd find a way.'_

'_I was never able to say goodbye to me babies…my poor, soon-to-be parentless technology…'_

'_Darn it! They'll never hook up if I'm not around to force them together!'_

'_I wonder if Danny would find me in the Ghost Zone after I die. Maybe I'd be one of those manic take over the world people…or maybe my mission in the afterlife will to hook those two up…'_

'_Hey, I wonder what living in the Ghost Zone would be like.'_

If you think I was going insane, than you're probably right. I think I was trying to cover up my limitless fear with misplaced curiosity, although I could have been trying to avoid reality as well. Not that it worked. (Yep, Jazz's weird psychology talk has infected my brain…).

Anyways, back to the story.

Sam suddenly growled. How she can sound like that and still be human is beyond me. After that I just kinda froze. My mind went from hyperactive to practically non-existent in under one second flat. I watched, captivated, as her hands slowly went around my neck. She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that just screamed '_you're dead Foley'_. Then with a wrenching yank, she tightened her hold, practically choking me. Who am I kidding, she **was **choking me! Of course only one thought penetrated my mind then. I'll enlighten you as to what it was.

'_Holy crap! She's strangling me!'_

Yep. Those were my exact, ever so eloquent words. So Sam had this freaky grin on her face while literally choking me to death. Danny had gotten up and was staring at the spectacle.

She let go eventually and left me gasping for breath, doing some nasty things to any body part she could reach.

Pain. Excruciating pain…Sam laughing manically above me as I fell into the deepest depths of despair…

"That was for reading my diary…" She whispered menacingly as I slipped into the blessed realm of unconsciousness. Danny stood next to her, and darn it! They still weren't together…after all I sacrificed…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, panting and sweating heavily. That must have been the king of all weird dreams. I mean, I had to wake up twice for it to stop! I looked around, the slightest bit paranoid, and who could blame me? What if I was still in some twisted, crazy dream?

After I pinched myself multiple times, I was satisfied that I was in the waking world. But it still freaked me out that I was awake at the same time that I woke up in my dream. But there was only one thing to do anyways, so I pretty much repeated my actions in the dream. I got dressed and went to Sam's room. I reluctantly opened the hidden compartment, but I let out a sigh of relief when I discovered it was there.

This time, I paid a bit more attention to the diary. I was determined that I would absorb as much information as possible out of this thing. The diary was pretty simple, a purple satiny cover on it with a black dragon embossed on the front. The pages were black and the writing was white. Sam never was conventional. So I soon set to work reading the first entry.

_Tucker, stop reading. Yes, I know you're reading this. I mean it, stop NOW. _

_TUCKER! GET OUT OF MY DIARY! I WILL GIVE YOU ROOT CANALS ON ALL OF YOUR TEETH WITHOUT ANESTHSIA! I'LL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM AND I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES WITH HOT IRON POKERS IF I EVER FIND YOU READING THIS!_

My eye s nearly bugged out of their sockets, and I gulped down the lump in my throat. Somehow, I gathered the courage to turn the page and keep reading.

_I really hate my mother sometimes. She thrust this pink frilly diary on me and demanded I write in it. Yeah right. After about an hour of arguing, I finally convinced her to let me at least write in a less nauseating one. Which is how I came to be writing in this. I've heard that most people write like they're talking to someone. I might as well give that a try, but I am not going to call you diary. That is the most retarded name and it lacks any aspect of individuality. I like the name Danny a lot though. So I guess I'll call you Danny then._

That piqued my interest. She named her diary Danny…intigueing…I smirked. This had the potential to be interesting.

_I really don't have much to talk about besides my obvious disgust for anything pink or frilly, which I doubt you want to hear. So, until tomorrow Danny. _

That was the end of the entry. It didn't really tell me too much, but I didn't have much more time before one of the lovebirds woke up. I did **not** want to be caught reading Sam's diary. So I just took pictures of the pages to look over later. After that was done, I sighed in relief and snapped the diary closed. Not only did I manage to get the information, but I staid alive to analyze it too!

It was wonderful, but it almost seemed too easy. Something was nagging at the back of my mind. When I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck stand strait up, I immediately knew what was wrong. I turned around, not even bothering to hide my crime because I knew she had already seen. Standing in the doorway, was a just-woken up Sam, furious and practically snarling at me.

She hissed though clenched teeth before speaking, "You're dead, Foley."

Before I could even register what she was doing, she lunged at me. I gathered my wits just enough drop the diary and hurl myself out of the way before sprinting out of the room and down the hall. You think that a nightmare of an angry Sam is scary? Just try it out when you can't wake up.

When I was halfway down the hall, she burst out of the room and came barreling at me with a rage fueled speed. In fact, when I turned the corner, she was mere inches behind me. Of course, my speed was fueled by fear, which greatly increased when she managed to grab my hat and rip it into little pieces of red fabric. So I sped up and by some miracle managed to stay ahead of her through the mazes of corridors. That was, until we burst into the kitchen. I don't think I could have picked a worse spot to run out of energy, unless they had a torture device room somewhere in there.

So anyways, I ran over the other side of their kitchen island and nearly collapsed against it with exhaustion. I watched her slow down and approach the island on the opposite side. I really didn't like the look on her eyes. When I saw her open a drawer, I knew something bad was gonna happen.

Sam is scary. Sam with a really big butcher knife is even scarier.

----------------------------0-----------------------------------0------------------------------0-------------------------------0------

(laughs maniacally) Tucker's in a bit of a sticky situation, isn't he?

I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but I think the end was interesting…

I would really love reviews! Criticism, praise, opinions, questions, anything! Please tell me your likes/dislikes, etc. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Rejoice! For the next installation of Tucker's wacky exploits is posted! Yeah, well, I finally gathered enough energy to type up the next chapter. It definitely helped that Spring Break has finally decided to grace my life with its presence. So anyways, I hope you all like it! Enjoy.

**Read This: I have debated this off and on with myself, and I have come to the conclusion that I would like a beta for this story. Anyone who wants to be my beta, please say it in a review or pm me. I would like a beta who can give it back to me the within 24 hours of sending it to them. They would have to be very critical, I really want my story to improve. Thanks.**

Shameless Advertising: I do have other stories on Danny Phantom if anyone is interested in reading them.

Disclaimer: No. I do not own it. Despite the yearnings of my heart, I do not own this marvelous show.

-----------------------------0------------------------------------------0--------------------------------0---------------------0--------

Wreaking Havoc

Ch. 5

Okay, let's recap. I'm standing on one side of the island, the side closest to the stove. Sam is looking particularly murderous, standing on the other side and holding a butcher knife with practiced ease. She would have had a calm look on her face, were it not for the scarily maddened eyes that held a glint I'd rather not know the meaning of.

All in all, I was screwed.

I was the nerdy techo-geek. I had nothing even close to physical prowess. I'm surprised that I even ran that far. So there was no chance in fighting her. My mind was pretty much frozen with fear, so trapping her wasn't an option. Really, I couldn't do a thing.

Except beg.

"Sam no! I'm too young to die!" I would have gone on hands and knees if I didn't think she'd take that chance to slice me in half.

She took no heed. I think she was to far gone in her rage to even hear me. That thought didn't comfort me a bit. She edged around the island, and I followed her lead, keeping the island between us. Heck, I had to at least try to stay alive. I have to say, the thing that unnerved me the most was that even in her raging anger, she was calculating. Sam moved with precision…not in a blind fury. After a few rotations around the island, she made a move I didn't expect. Without so much as a twitch of a muscle to warn me, she leapt over the island with something akin to a war cry, wielding the butcher knife like a professional assassin. Let me tell you, that scared the crap out of me.

I yelled in surprise (yelled, _not_ squealed) and stumbled backwards, barely getting the trailing hand out of the way of the blade. I overbalanced and tipped backwards, crashing onto the smooth floor. I scrabbled away from Sam only to have my back hit the door of the oven. I had no way to escape. She stood over me, the gigantically oversized knife only an inch from my nose. She started laughing this really creepy laugh under her breath. It was perfectly controlled, letting her keep her eye on me, and the knife way too close to my face. Instead of impaling me or slitting my throat like I thought she would, she grabbed the front of my shirt with one hand and dragged me back on my feet. That was when I heard a sound come from the stove. I looked behind me, and lo and behold, the stove was turned on to its highest setting. I had this weird sinking feeling in my stomach; I just knew that wouldn't bode well.

And it didn't.

She started to lean me over the stove, the knife right in front of my eyes to insure that I cooperated. That was when I caught the gist of what she was doing. If my eyes widened any further, my eyeballs would roll right out of my head. I felt the heat on the nape of my neck, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. I started to sweat. Closer and closer, my skin couldn't take much more and I wasn't even touching it yet. There she stopped. There was only the tiniest amount of space in between my skin and the stove's surface.

My options at that point? Not very bright, I can tell you that. I could either roast, be impaled, both, or somehow escape to live a little longer only to invoke even more of her wrath. Someone must've really hated me up there…Anyways, my future was bleak, with no happy ending in sight. It was then in my self-inflicted doomed and hopeless state when I spotted it, a hole in Sam's posture where I might be able to escape. It might tick Sam off even more, but I would live longer, and there was even a possibility that I could find a way to appease her somehow. Or find a good spot to hide until her wrath blew over.

I slid my head to the side, leaned forward, and twisted until her hand lost its grasp in my shirt. I quickly ducked under her arm before she could react, and I sped away as fast as my legs could take me. I was grateful that my move was unexpected; because that was probably the only way it would have worked. After turning the corner, I looked behind me. Sam was hot on my trail, this time with a few more weapons in her arsenal. She had picked up a few more knives and she had picked up some odd metal thing that looked like an overgrown hospital needle with a handle on steroids. I made a frightened noise (_not_ a squeak) and I looked in front of me, looking for anything that could help me in my current predicament.

I heard a whooshing sound right next to my ear, and my astonished eyes beheld a knife embedded in the wall at the end of the hall just a foot from my face. I turned another corner as quick as I could. At a random whim, I opened the door to my right, revealing a small set of spiral stairs leading up to the next floor. I quickly ducked in and closed the door. I glanced at the doorknob, noticing that the lock was one of those old fashioned ones, and the key was in it. I turned the key and put it in my pocket. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. I was relieved that I could have a little reprieve from the chase. My head swung over to the side as the door shook wildly. A knife tip showed through the door. Without delay, I scrambled up the stairs, occasionally slipping in my haste.

One thing was clear. Something in that diary must be big to get her so ticked off. Even in my fear, my curiosity wondered what it was. I promised myself that if I ever lived past Sam's burning fury, that I would find out what it was if it was the last thing I did. I had no doubt in my mind that if I got that far, it would be.

-----------------------------------0------------------------0-----------------------0------------------------------------------0--------

Hmmm…the extent of Sam's wrath…not something you want to be on the receiving end of.

Anyways, that concludes this chapter, and I would really appreciate feedback on it. Any kind is welcomed. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter of the silliness that is Wreaking Havoc. There seems to have been a general outcry against the extent of Sam's violent actions, so this chapter is dedicated to all of those who wondered what the heck was going on. This chapter will reveal exactly why Sam was in such a blind fury. So thanks to all of the reviewers, you people make my day so much brighter.

Shameless Advertising: Have a craving for more DP stories, I have some more…

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go over this again? I'm not Butch Hartman, and I'm also not rich, nor do I have any rich friends. That pretty much rules out any chance of me ever owning Danny Phantom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrecking Havoc

Ch. 6

Have you ever had that feeling when you feel all of the hope drain out of you? Like you hit a dead end and you're pretty much guaranteed a gruesome end? That's exactly how it was for me, the only exception being that fact that I had hit a literal dead end instead of a figurative one. Living up to one of my nicknames, Bad Luck Tuck, I had somehow managed to hit what was most likely the only dead end in the whole freak'n house! The stairs literally led to nowhere! It just ended at a small landing and just stopped, not a door in sight.

Down below, I heard the horrifying sound of splintering wood. I had to restrain myself from scrabbling at the wall in a pathetic attempt to somehow go through it. Instead, I stood trembling towards the stairs. Sam practically tripped in her haste to get to me. She threw back her arm, with the weird needle thing in it in preparation to hurl it at me.

But before she even threw her hand back forward, she collapsed on top of me. I'm sure my face was the very definition of a Kodak moment right then. Danny come rushing through the wall in ghost mode, ready to fight whatever thing he thought might have been after us.

Of course he couldn't have come sooner and saved me all that agony. Such is my life.

When Danny realized that there was no spook to defeat, he dropped his stance and landed on the floor, turning back to Danny Fenton. He looked around puzzled; an eyebrow came up when he saw the needle thing still clutched loosely in her hand.

"What happened?"

The question seemed almost too mundane.

"Oh, nothing special…except the fact that your girlfriend tried to kill me!"

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend!"

Of course that's the first thing to come out of his mouth, automatic reaction I suppose.

"Why would she try to kill you?"

I was so_ not_ going to enlighten him on that one. He'd either just stand back and watch or help her skin me alive.

"Is she okay?"

Oh yes, worry for _her _safety, not mine. Wasn't I the victim? I was a bit put off by his lack of concern, I have to say.

He quickly took her into his arms and examined her for injury. Once again I have to ask, why the heck would she have an injury! Anyways, a surprised look came over his face. In no time flat, he was on the floor and practically crying with laughter. I was a bit vexed, with the slightest hint of confusion to go along with it.

"What the heck is so funny?" I demanded, some of my vexation showing through my voice. Hey, one of my best friends tried to kill me and my other best friend was laughing about it!

"It-it's j-just…hahaha!"

It didn't seem like he could stop laughing for long enough to tell me anything, let alone in a coherent sentence. But almost as if on cue, Sam started to mumble.

"Kill…Tucker…die…hot iron pokers…"

Then it hit me. Was it possible, was there even the slightest chance, that Sam had been really sleeping the whole time she was trying to kill me?

No. Frick'n. Way.

At that point in time, two emotions rose up in me. One, a flooding relief that she would think this was a dream. Two, a really strong sense of annoyance.

The annoyance won for the moment.

"Oh, shut up." I said to Danny, and I marched my way down the stairs to get the phone so I could get the house fixed before Sam woke.

Half an hour later found Danny and me playing our brains out on the new game system Sam got just last week. The house was completely fixed, the diary was back in place, I had all of the information on my camera, Sam was in her sleeping bag none the wiser, and Danny was as oblivious as ever…hopefully. You can never tell with Danny.

So the first part of my objective was completed. Now the only things left to do was to get information out of Danny's diary, and analyze them both. Then I could put a master plan together that would be an example to all matchmakers around the world. I would do the impossible soon; get Danny and Sam to admit they loved each other.

The only thing I had to worry about was Danny, he can be more aware than we give him credit for, and there was no knowing how much he gleaned from that incident. He didn't look too suspicious, but than again, you can never tell with Danny.

'_Oh, to heck with that.' _I thought,_ 'Right now I'm just going to beat his skinny, non-techno geekish self all the way to Antarctica.' _

The sad thing was, I lost. I think it might have been an omen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it folks, now it's on to Danny's house. But it might be much more difficult than it seems, you can never tell with Danny….

So finally this chapter is done, after consuming many chocolate confections from Easter….

One last thing: Give a round of applause to my new beta for this story, divinedragon7!

I hope all of you liked it and please, please, please review! I really want to know what you all think and any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Thanks so much!


End file.
